


The World Has Fallen

by HarmoniaChimera



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, Detriment, Downfall of Society, Gen, Poetic, etc. - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmoniaChimera/pseuds/HarmoniaChimera
Summary: "It was never too late, because there has never been time."





	The World Has Fallen

I’m lost.  
I do not know what to do, where to go, who to seek.  
I don’t know what is right and what is wrong. What is good and what is evil.  
My right hand is black from blood, the other’s white from snow.  
Purity and death.  
  
Wherever I go, whatever I do, it doesn’t feel right. As though everything turned on me, as if the world decided I wasn’t welcome anymore. My mind and my heart are not at agreement anymore. When I feel good, I think I shouldn’t. Like it’s wrong to feel good. Everything seems to try to convince me I am wrongful as a whole. Like there is nothing for me to do that would wash off the marks of my sins.  
I wander through the endless fields. I kill a man and my heart flutters with excitement. I swear a vow and my wishes seem fulfilled. And then I break the vow and I feel at loss, just for a moment, until I do it again, and again, and again. And the white before my eyes turns to red and to black and to grey. And the grey is all I see, all I feel, all I know.  
I am blind now, my body is blind. My soul, my hands, my eyes, my thoughts. Blindness, it feels good. I cannot be held responsible, I didn’t know, I didn’t see.  
And I smell fire, I smell burnt bodies, cities, feathers, hair. I smell the smoke as it runs down my throat, I choke on it and it feels like I’m finally full. And the smoke sticks to my lungs, cracks at every breath, tearing the walls down. And then I smell nothing, I taste blood running up my throat, filling my mouth, flowing down my cheeks, but I don’t choke on it. It becomes part of me, this bloody stream on my face and chest and thighs. It’s endless. And I can’t taste anymore.  
I am blind, I am dumb, I am breathless. And I hear the world. The bird breaks into a song of death. The fish splatters the bloody sea around. The wolf growls quietly over the pungent roast of someone’s liver and the bone of spine cracks. The snake’s scales whisper in the sand like a mother smothering her child. The creatures roam the lands and I stand there, listening, as they run past me as though I’m not even there. All the sounds screw into my ears until they become just constant buzzing of a thousand bees. They’re looking for a way into my shattered brain.  
  
But I can still touch, I can still feel. And I can still walk. So I step forward and I feel the fur, the feathers, the scales, the sand brushing against my fingers. The warmth of the cruel, impassive sun and the cold of eternal stiffness. My bare feet stumble over sharp rocks and merciless thorns and they bleed, become numb. I fall, but I keep going, grabbing branches with my loathsome palms, sliding my stomach over endless mountains, as I traverse the lands and oceans. My touch finally leaves me as well and all I can feel is the life fleeting away with every drop, every second, every grain.  
And then I know at last. As my heart stops, my mind becomes clear. There has never been hope. There has never been light. Only the steep path leading into the abyss. It was never too late, because there has never been time. And now everything stopped and the world we knew has fallen. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is not supposed to make much sense. Feel free to interpret it any way you want, since I didn’t even know what I was doing myself, aside from trying to convey some feelings. But the way these few years have been going, I think it’s more relevant than ever.


End file.
